


2 histórias falsas (e 1 real)

by Ohmy-mcdanno (orphan_account)



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Ohmy-mcdanno
Summary: Danny and Steve tell two different versions of their conference out of town and neither of them seems to the be the real version. Where did Danny actually sleep?





	2 histórias falsas (e 1 real)

**Author's Note:**

Kono chegou cedo à sede naquele dia porque queria ver o rosto de Steve. Também queria ver o de Danny, porque ir a conferências geralmente deixava Steve louco e automaticamente Danny também. Na última vez que eles foram para um desses, Kono não estava no escritório quando eles chegaram, mas Chin estava. Chin disse que podia ouvir Steve e Danny discutindo do elevador e Steve entrou no escritório como um trovão enquanto Danny gritava algo atrás dele. Foi divertido, disse ele. Mas hoje ela não iria perder.

No entanto, ela não ouve nenhum grito, ela ouve risos. Risos altos vindos de Danny e Steve. A porta do elevador se abre e não nada estava errado, eles estavam rindo mesmo, simplesmente rindo.

— Ah, você vai me matar, babe.

Danny diz e não foi uma queixa. ‘O que está acontecendo?’ Kono pensa enquanto sai do escritório para encontrar os homens no corredor.

— Ei, Kono, você já está aqui. – Steve tira sua mão das costas de Danny e dá alguns passos para dar um abraço a Kono.

— Como foi a conferência?

\- Ótimo – Falou Steve enquanto Danny disse – Terrível.

— O que você quer dizer com terrível? – Steve pergunta com descrença.

— O que você quer dizer com ótimo? Dois dos palestrantes perderam suas palestras, choveu o tempo todo e meu quarto não estava reservado. Como isso é bom?

Steve ri, toca seu parceiro no ombro e vai para seu escritório. Kono manda um olhar de "que merda foi essa?" para Danny, mas ele simplesmente segue Steve. Por um momento, Kono pensa que eles iriam começar um brigar, mas não, eles começam a rir de novo.

O dia passar tão tranquilamente quanto possível. Por volta das 2 da tarde, Steve e Danny vão almoçar e Kono está sozinho com Chin.

— Eu ouvi dizer que essa conferência era muito ruim – Ela diz a seu primo.

— Ah, você ouviu a versão de Danny, então. Porque Steve me disse que eles tiveram muito tempo livre para sair. Eles finalmente não estão brigando tanto.

— Bem, já passaram três anos, né?

E os dois primos não falam mais sobre isso. No entanto, os assunto permanece na mente de Kono toda a tarde. A equipe decide ir até Kamekona para comer camarão naquela noite. Ela finalmente decide fazer a pergunta que a estava incomodando tanto.

— Então, se o quarto de Danny não tinha sido reservado, onde você dormiu?

Os dois homens se olham, Danny conta sua versão da história.

— Steve e eu estivemos em um voo muito longa porque não existe voo curto quando você mora no Havaí. Nós íamos passar uma semana inteira em um desses seminários policiais que Steve odeia tanto, essa era minha perspectiva. Tudo que eu queria era tomar um banho e descansar antes de comer um bom jantar e depois dormir. Chegamos ao hotel e a minha reserva não foi feita. Então eles mudaram o quarto de Steve para um com duas camas e eu tive que dormir no mesmo quarto que este animal por uma semana.

Chin ri, mas ele é o único. Steve esconde o rosto em suas mãos e isso não é ignorado.

— O que? – Pergunta o detetive. – O que é tão engraçado?

— O engraçado é que a versão de Steve da história não era essa.

Chin conta a versão de Steve da história:

— Ele disse o mesmo sobre o voo e como vocês dois estavam cansados. E como vocês chegaram ao hotel e Danny não tinha um quarto. Steve disse que vocês dois tentaram mudar o quarto, mas não tinha nenhum disponível, então Danny acabou por dormir no sofá enquanto ele na casa e vocês ia revezando.

Desta vez, Kono ri. - Ok, então, qual é a versão real dessa história?

A versão real da história

Foi realmente um voo longo e Danny estava realmente cansado. Estava chovendo e demorou bastante até que eles encontrassem um táxi, que por acaso se perdeu, mas finalmente chegaram ao hotel.

— Bem-vindo ao Gradzion, vocês têm reserva? – A moça pergunta educadamente, olhanado Steve talvez um pouco demais.

— Nós temos. Meu nome é Steve McGarrett, este é Daniel Williams, nós reservamos dois quartos.

Ela sorri e escreve algo no computador. Seu sorriso desaparece lentamente.

— O que há de errado? – Pergunta Danny, já sentindo o problema chagando.

— O quarto foi reservado com o nome de Steve McGarrett e acompanhante. Acabei de verificar o e-mail que recebemos com a reserva, foi erro nosso.

— Encontre um quarto para Danny, então.

— Nós não temos outro quarto.

—Danny congela ao lado de Steve, nem sequer capaz de reclamar. Steve conhecia seu parceiro o suficiente para saber que era um comportamento raro, provavelmente resultado do cansaço.

— Ok, vamos ficar com o meu quarto e descobrimos o que fazer, obrigado.

A mulher entrega as chaves e eles vão ao seu quarto. Danny quase dormia-andando, além de uma pequena raiva nítida em seu rosto. Eles abriram o quarto e havia uma enorme cama queen size, mas nenhuma poltrona ou mesmo sofá.

— Ótimo. Ótimo. Ótimo. Agora vamos ter que dormir juntos. - Danny sussurra.

— Vamos dormir na mesma cama, não juntos!

— Ah, seja o que for, você pode tomar banho primeiro, eu preciso apenas descansar um pouco.

Steve observa Danny caindo contra a cama, bunda pra cima, quase perfeitamente redonda, pedindo por um tapa. O pensamento fez Steve parar, ele conseguiu manter esses tipos de pensamentos para ele mesmo até então, mas agora e dormindo com Danny - dividindo a mesma cama que Danny - não seria tão fácil. Seu banho é rápido, mas quando ele chega ao quarto, já utilizando pijama, Danny está na mesma posição. Sentando ao lado de seu parceiro, Steve respira profundamente e cutuca Danny.

— Danny. Danny? Você pode tomar esse banho agora.

— Hmmnnnm, ok. – Danny responde, mas não se move.

— Você quer só dormir?

— Sim.

Steve desliza seu corpo para debaixo dos lençóis e permanece em silêncio até dormir. No final das contas, Steve estava tão cansado quanto Danny porque ele acorda apenas quando Danny também deita ao lado dele. Seu parceiro estava cheirando muito bem, fresco do chuveiro, os cabelos ainda molhados e os olhos bem abertos olhando Steve.

— Isso é estranho? Nós dividindo a cama? – Pergunta Danny.

— Eu não sei. Está tudo bem para mim. Estou bem confortável.

— Eu notei, você se mexe muito.

— Eu?

— Sim, quando acordei, você estava basicamente me abraçando. Braços e pernas.

— É mesmo?

— É? Mas eu não me ligo.

Danny pega uma das mãos de Steve e coloca sobre seu quadril. Steve desliza automaticamente a mão sob a camisa de Danny para cima e para baixo nas costas de seu parceiro, trazendo-o para perto do seu próprio corpo.

— Eu não sabia que você queria... – Steve começa, mas Danny o interrompe.

— Eu não sabia que você queria.

Ambos sorriem. Steve fala novamente. - Mas agora a gente sabe.

Danny concorda com a cabeça e se inclina na direção de Steve para beijá-lo.


End file.
